


Lucky Strike

by toddykun



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Pre-Relationship, Waitress Honey Lemon, gogo poor soul ascended cuz of a skirt lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “So, how does it look?”GoGo’s bubblegum popped.femslash february 2019:4. café





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> my parents' internet comes and goes and at this point i think im gonna finish uploading my fics in march when I get to my apartment lmao
> 
> hope you like it!!!!!

“So, how does it look?”

GoGo’s bubblegum popped.

She blinked, trying to make her brain work again as it should. Fred, Wasabi and Hiro’s praises to Honey Lemon went over her head, her gaze a little too focused on the skirt that Honey Lemon wore, flowing one way to the other with perfect grace.

“Uh, GoGo?”

Honey Lemon looked at her, hopeful smile and expectant face turned at her. GoGo had to make herself get down to earth with two chews to her gum before she could get her brain to activate again.

“Remind me again why you had to make yourself a uniform when Cass told you that it wasn’t necessary.”

Honey Lemon bit her lower lip and GoGo tried really hard to not lean over and bite it for her.

“Oh, come on, GoGo. There’s nothing wrong in wanting to be cute while working. And Cass liked it a lot when I showed it to her. She even asked for one”, she replied, confident smile while taking that damned skirt with both of her hands and showing it to her. Then, with an unsure pout, she let it go and asked next, “why? You don’t like it?”

GoGo opened her mouth and closed it in an instant, scare of how her voice would sound if she said _yes_ with the exact feeling she was getting. Instead, she said, “No comment.”

That was better than getting out of character and screaming _yes_ to the top of her lungs for the world to know.

Honey Lemon pouted even more. Hiro was the first one to get to her, touching her arm.

“It’s okay, Honey Lemon. You know how GoGo is with cute things,” Hiro said, mimicking puking. GoGo flicked his nose lightly, making him laugh and smile apologetically. Honey Lemon half-smiled, not completely convinced.

Not that Hiro was wrong but sometimes, she liked cute things.

And if they were on Honey Lemon, much better. She should consider herself lucky in that regards, especially today.

Baymax interrupted the conversation, a big clock displaying in his stomach. “There are 10 minutes left until Honey Lemon’s turn starts.”

Wasabi put his hands up, calling their attention. “Come on, guys. If we keep being here, we’re not going to get to the Lucky Cat Café in time for Honey Lemon’s first day.”

Fred put his fist up, pumping. “Yeah! Let’s go! I’m missing Cass’ cookies right now.”

They got out of her apartment and walked to Cass’ café. Talking about everything that came to mind, and GoGo really wanted to contribute to the conversation but _that damned skirt_.

“GoGo, watch out!”

Too late.

GoGo hit her head with a post because her day could have a downside. And she would have hit it to the floor too if it hadn’t been for Baymax catching her with his marshmallow body. Honestly, her ego was hurting a little more than her forehead was.

“Oh my God, GoGo, are you okay?” GoGo groaned in response. She was dizzy enough to not recognize the voice that was talking to her and dizzy enough to not respond to Baymax when he started to question her.

“I am fine,” she tried to assure with a grunt but she had yet to open her eyes and to stop massaging her forehead.

Before she could return to the land of the living, she was already up in Baymax’s arms, with one of his hands applying cold to her forehead.

She tried to put his hand away, as much as she liked using Baymax as a pillow, she didn’t appreciate being pampered. Tadashi would be quite sad if he saw how she was treating his special robot. “Wait, Baymax, I am fine. Put me down!”

“You could have suffered a minor head injury. Rest and apply cold to the affected area are part of the treatment.” But of course, the nurse-bot was going to be like this.

Hiro smiled, walking ahead of them. “Let him be, GoGo. It’s his job.”

Fred started to walk too. “Yeah, and that sounded like a nasty hit. I thought we would see all your brain scattered around the post.”

Wasabi made a face. He looked ready to puke from the image forming in his head. He definitely looked more in need of help than GoGo. GoGo simply rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the image, Fred.”

Honey Lemon was the only one left to say her clever commentary. But she didn’t, she just kept awfully close to Baymax and her, worried expression on her face. When they got to the cafe and Baymax finally let her go, but before she could enter the place with the others Honey stopped her by the arm. Both of them stayed outside for a moment.

“You sure are okay?” She sounded extremely worried. GoGo sighed to herself, feeling at ease.

“Hey, I always am. Don’t worry.” She tried to assure her, smiling as comfortingly as she could.

Honey Lemon bit her lip again, looking nervous all of a sudden. She looked unsure of what to do next, GoGo just raised a brow, still smiling at her.

Honey Lemon seemed to make up her mind, because in an instant she grabbed her face and kissed her forehead, smiling. “I’m glad, you’re fine.” And entered the place like a bullet, leaving GoGo gaping alone outside the building and trying to push down the blush that tried to cover all her face.

Damn.

.

Honey Lemon stopped for a moment when her phone vibrated. Her friends had to go home after taking their coffee, Hiro and Baymax just going upstairs and GoGo promising to made dinner for her when she got home. Maybe Fred or Wasabi forgot something or it was her mom, she told her she was going to start working today after all.

Honey Lemon’s eyes opened like plates when she saw who it was.

 _[GoGo_ ♥ _: does this answer your question???]_

 _[GoGo_ ♥ _has sent an image]_

Honey Lemon gasped at the image, her face blushing. It was a picture of herself, smiling kindly to a pair of customers, her uniform could be appreciated completely, and the light touched her face in all the nice places. There was little heart in a corner of it. She had taken a ton of selfies and pictures before, but this one? She just simply didn’t know she could look that nice in a photo.

“Are you okay, Honey?” Cass asked when she saw her standing without moving near a table, then she looked at the picture and gasped delightfully. “Oh, wow, you look really cute in that photo. Who took it?”

“GoGo,” she said softly, lovingly, almost only to herself. “It was GoGo.”

Cass saw that but commented nothing, only smiled wider. “Well, that’s a really flattering photo, but I need your help with some orders, okay?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, Cass. Back to work I go.” Cass nodded and went to the kitchen again. Honey Lemon sent a fast reply and went back to work. She passed all that day, smiling silly to herself.

.

 _[Honey Lemon: more than enough_ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ _thanks_ ♥♥ _]_

GoGo, in her own home, blushed against her pillow. Maybe that hit to the forehead had affected her more than she would admit.

**Author's Note:**

> one thing that i always wanted was to write about honey lemon as a waitress, then i got to know that there was an idea for the movie that showed Honey Lemon working in Cass' cafe as a waitress!!!!! and come on, honey lemon likes fashion and cute things, she probably did her own uniform.
> 
> Hope u liked it!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
